my how quickly things can change in an instant
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: Liv and Maddie just found out that they were born on seperate days, and they wonder what else their parents could be lying about. And thats when they find out the truth. Will the twins be strong enough to handle the truth or will it all come crashign down and rock their world forever.


**Hey guys. I'm back again. So I absolutely love** ** _Liv and Maddie, and i have gone through hundreds of stories in my head. So here is another story that just kind of popped into my head._**

(flashback to 8 years ago)

From the outside the house seemed to be peaceful, however on the inside it was complete chaos. Everyone was rushing around packing up last minute things. Now you must be wondering what is going on that could be getting the Rooney household so riled up. Well the youngest Rooney triplet had gotten the opportunity to dance in one of the biggest little kids dance competition in the world. She wasn't going to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity and her family was behind her one hundred percent. Pete Rooney refused to take a plane to get there and insisted that he would drive them there even though it would take a few days to get there. The next morning everyone was up bring and early to get a head start on the day ahead. They would be taking the minivan because it offered more space to pack everything up and once it was all packed in there wasn't much personal space between the kids even with their own seats.

at the end of the week the trip had been very rewarding but the family was ready to get back home and relax before school started next week. Parker suggested that they should switch up the seating chart. everyone agreed and the seating chart went like this. in the front pete decided that he would be the first person to drive and Karen sat in the passenger seat beside him, in the middle section sat parker on the right side and joey on the left leaving the middle seat to be occupied by their pile of stuff that they packed just for the trip in the car, in the back section was the triplets kenzie sat on the left side then maddie and next liv. They always insisted on this order incase anything ever happened they could help each other out. They found it best that way especially if kenzie ever had any problems. Being the youngest she was also the smallest, the doctor had told their mother that it was normal in triplets that one of them was always a little smaller than normal. That still didn't stop her from trying anything and everything. Once she had an idea in her head there was little that anybody could do to stop her. She was a shy little thing and she didn't talk to many people at school. The few people that she would open up to always had something good to say about the girl.

Back when she was about 4 years old her mom got her to take a dance class. Her mom promised kenzie that she only had to try it for a year and if she didn't like it then she never had to do it again. However on that first day of class she made a new friend named rio and they promised to be best friends that day on they did everything together and were inseparable. Rio was one of the very few that were able to bring kenzie out of her shell and got her to try somethings that normally she would never even think about trying like dance singing and even dirt biking. It was because of rio that they both had the chance to be in this competition. Sadly her parents didn't think it was a good idea that rio traveled with the family and instead they would meet at the competition.

After a successful weekend both girls were happy to be leaving and getting back to their own hometown. It would take roughly two days to back to Steven's point and pete suggested that they should find a hotel the first night and get an early start in the morning. Even after getting a restful nights sleep kenzie was still tired driving back home and she couldn't help but take a little nap in her seat. She rested her head on Maddie's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. She was jolted awake by feeling the car give sort of a jolt of its own. Maddie sensing that her little sister was a bit on edge she calmed her down and reassured her that it was just because of the ice on the roads. Kenzie knew that it was normal where they lived for there to be ice on the roads this time of the year but that didn't help keep her from how worried her sister always got about the roads when they where bad like this and she knew just how to calm kenzie down. Maddie started to brush and run her hands through her sisters red hair and eased her head back onto her lap. If only maddie knew how wrong she was.

In a matter of minutes that roads had gone from moderately bad to real life terrifying. Pete was doing his best to keep the car on the road but there was so much ice he was fighting a loosing battle. One second the car was safely on the road and the next they hit a patch of black ice. Pete made the mistake of trying to re-correct but there was little he could do once they hit that ice. The car slid on the ice till they hit the edge of the highway where the grass was. The force of hitting the grass caused the car to flip and it continued to flip going into the ditch and eventually hitting a tree head on. Sometime during the accident liv had grabbed maddie who was holding onto kenzie, into a tight hug. Karen couldn't remember when but at some point during the crash the car had tipped onto the left side where it rested until the ambulance came to assist. The paramedics got most of the family out without a problem, but when they got to the triplets in the back they realized that they would have to cut the car open to get them out safely.

Assessing everyones injuries nobody really seamed to have any besides a couple of bumps and bruises. That was until the girls were out of the wreckage. The men thought that liv and maddie both had concussions and would have to go to the hospital. The one that got the worst of it was kenzie, there was little that the paramedics could do for her there and would have to take her to the hospital for further examination. Only two people could ride in the ambulance with kenzie while the others fallow behind in one of the squad cars. After not much thought it was decided that both liv and maddie would ride with their sister. Upon arrival kenzie was quickly whisked away and there was little that either could do to fallow. The rest of the family began to arrive and they started to settle down for the long wait ahead. After many hours there was finally news on the Rooney triplet. It was confirmed that she did indeed have a concussion, on top of that she had a broken wrist, broken leg, and a broken foot. She had to be on a ventilator to help her breathe and she was sedated to keep her asleep and she can heal better.

cliffy, so can you guess whats going to happen to kenzie next. Send me your reviews and you never know i might incorporate one of your ideas into the next chapter. Farewell till next time.


End file.
